


Secret Incident

by prvulovicevaa (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prvulovicevaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtney and Shayne hid something from everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Incident

It was 2AM.

Beautiful blonde was awoken from her sweet dreams by loud knocks. She got up from her bed and lazily went to living room. She opened front door and saw two men. Man with light brown hair, Ian, was in arms of the taller one, Anthony. Courtney realized what happened. They got drunk.

,,What happened to you two?!", she asked with worry in her voice as she let them in. They almost fell, but laughed out loud. She closed the door and looked at them, then rolled her eyes.

,,Can we night for a stay?", asked Anthony. Ian started to laugh at his friend's mistake. He did nothing, he probably didn't even notice it.

,,Yes, sure.", Courtney sighed. She guided them in spare room and helped Ian to get in bed. She didn't do anything special, just helped Ian take his jacket and shoes off. But for Anthony, that was extremely funny.

,,Okay, let's go to your room.", she said to him. She felt like she was talking go a little kid and not 27 years old man.

,,But I wanna sleep with Ian!", he whined childishly.

,,Courty, plewse!", Ian said. She rubbed her eyes, asking herself what she did to deserve this. After few seconds she looked up at Anthony. He was looking at her with puppy eyes, so was Ian.

,,Okay. Fine.", she said briefly, ,,Just take off your shoes and jackets and sleep. Wh-."

,,Yay!", Anthony interrupted her and jumped on Ian, pulling him in hug. Ian laughed at him, hugging him back and pulling him closer.

,,I said, when you wake up don't talk shit to me because it was all your will.", she said strictly. Anthony nodded like he was child who was just scolded, but Ian laughed.

,,Hehe, you said shit."

,,Bad Courty.", Anthony added, then giggled. He still wasn't letting Ian go, so Courtney decided she will have to take Anthony's shoes by herself. She got to her knees and slowly started to pull them off, making face of disgust. She swore she heard Anthony ask her does she have lube, but shrugged it off.

,,We'll use our saliva.", Courtney heard Ian mumble. She widened her eyes in horror, but quickly calmed herself. They're just too drunk, they won't do anything.

,,Anthony, sit up.", Courtney ordered. Suprisingly, he did sit up and took off his jacket with her help. She put all aside and left the room when she made sure they will be okay, returning back to her bed.

Few minutes passed and she made herself comfortable. She was slowly falling asleep, until she heard something and her eyes opened wide.

Moans. Multiple moans could be heard and it's more than obvious that they're coming from room next to hers. She didn't know what to do. They were platonic friends. She looked around for her phone and realized it's almost 3AM.

I'll wait few more minutes 'cause they're probably pranking me, she thought, They'll realize I'm asleep and give up.

That is not what happened. Moans even grew louder. They're probably doing it already and she doesn't have any rights to interrupt them.

,,Anthony!", Courtney heard a whimper. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that noises will fade and she will fall asleep. Walls were thin and she swore she heard someone gag. Anthony was giving Ian a blowjob.

At least it's not anal, she thought and tried to see a brighter side, but then she remembered that Ian said they'll use saliva. Maybe he was joking, but in this situation she highly doubted it.

,,Please, no...", Courtney mumbled quietly. She searched around her room and finally found her earphones. Just before she played her 'Loud Playlist', she heard them again. She was really thankful they were both single.

She wondered what'll happen to Smosh and their friendship. They probably won't remember anything, but their naked bodies and clothes around the floor will be enough.

She had an idea. She'll wait until they finish their job and then call someone to help her move Anthony to another room and dress him. Ian too.

That's what happened. She sat there, in darkness, listening to music and playing games on her phone.

After hour or so, noises finally faded away. She sighed and decided to call someone muscular and man, because she really didn't want to see their junks.

Shayne is appropriate and he lives close, which is a plus.

,,Courtney, it's 4AM. It better be important.", she heard Shayne say in his morning voice. She sucked in breath and prepared herself.

,,It is. Extremely important.", Courtney said and explained everything. Shayne did nothing but listen and worry.

,,I'll be here in few.", he said and hung up. She made sure that both of them are asleep before she moved Anthony's shoes and jacket to her room, without looking at them. She was in living room when she heard quiet knock on her door. She quickly opened the door and welcomed Shayne in.

They wasted no time and started with their plan. Shayne was the one who put their boxers on, then he called Courtney in the room. Courtney took Anthony's legs and Shayne upper part and they moves him in Courtney's room. They somehow figured what Anthony wore and dressed him.

,,I'm suprised they didn't wake up ", he whispered quietly. She just nodded her head and they left her room. They were done with Anthony and now they need to take care of Ian. He didn't wake up either, which is good. They made sure there is no sperm on bedsheets and left Ian too.

,,Thank you, Shayne. You saved everything.", she said and hugged him.

,,It was your idea. If it was me, I'd laugh at them the next morning without thinking about consequences.", he answered, ,,I'll go now, okay?"

,,Okay, bye.", Courtney said before he left.

That happened three monts after Anthony's breakup.

Now, Smosh Squad and Ian and Anthony were filming an episode for their second channel.

,,Hello, guys! Today, we are reading some fanfics. Ian and I did before, but now there are fanfics about everyone here. So, we are going to read them now.", Anthony explained while looking at the camera.

,,We've got some here.", Ian pointed at computer screen and continued, ,,First and the most popular one is, of course, Ianthony."

Courtney and Shayne did nothing, just made an eye contact and smirked.

They were extremely lucky Ian and Anthony met Miel and Pamela after that incident.


End file.
